Customers
by MissSapphire
Summary: It's been four days since Saya had a customer, until today. Read and review, please!


Saya Otonashi wandered around in the empty pub, flustering about customers. She and her brothers, Kai and Riku Miyagusuku, haven't had a single living creature walk into their pub in four days. This has never happened to them since the day their father has first opened up the pub. Ever since their father has died in a tragic accident, they were all in charge of taking care of it. Saya sat on a wooden chair to take a break from walking around for several minutes. She sighed loudly and was bored of waiting for someone to enter their pub. Kai walked inside after shopping for bread and frowned at the empty sight of the room.

"Saya, I know it's been four days, but just cheer up and wait a little longer. I'm sure we'll get a customer someday," he assured.

"Okay, and Riku is upstairs playing video games."

"Will he let me in?" She nodded and stood up to stay in her room. Kai went upstairs to check on Riku; he was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a Playstation 2 controller and tapping on the buttons. "Hey, Riku, what are you playing?" he asked.

"Street Fighter EX3."

"Can I play?"

"Sure, just let me save," he agreed.

Meanwhile, Saya read a horror novel called The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon by Stephen King. She was fond of his horror novels, and this one was one of her favorites. She was already at the end of the book, which was unfortunate for her since she didn't want it to end. As she was finishing the novel, she thought she heard the bell at the entrance of her pub ring. She quickly bookmarked her page and closed the book. She ran downstairs, only to see a man who seemed poor and injured. He flinched and ran out to the street. "Wait! No, don't be scared!" Too late, he was already gone. She was depressed, her chance of getting a customer, gone. She sighed and sat down on a chair. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and look behind herself.

"Saya, was there a customer?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, but he ran away."

"Oh, why?"

"He looked poor, since he was dirty and looked hurt," she explained.

"… Is that him?" He pointed at the door, and she looked back. It was the same man, sitting on the sidewalk across the pub.

"Yeah. He was the one who entered." The man seemed to notice them talking about him, so he shifted uncomfortably.

"Should we let him in?" Kai suggested.

"I don't know, maybe we'll just give him some leftovers." They both thought about it, and nodded. She motioned the man across the street to come inside. He hesitated for a moment, and slowly walked toward them. Once he was several feet away from the entrance, he stopped, unsure of what to do. "Don't be scared, we'll let you eat. Come inside." His long hair was covering one eye, and seemed a little nervous. Saya chuckled softly and told him once more to enter. Finally, he stepped inside and looked around. "You okay?" He stared at her and took one step back. She made a sad look, and walked to the back to have the food ready. Kai told him to sit down for a rest and wait for Saya to cook the food.

After three minutes, Saya came with a bowl of rice and beef with chopsticks gripped in her other hand. She set it down on the table and watched him stare at the food. He noticed Saya and Kai looking at him with big smiles and eyes. He felt uncomfortable with them staring at him. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but changed his mind. "… Oh! You don't feel okay with us looking? Sorry, sir!" Saya apologized after figuring it out. They backed away slowly and secretly watched him from afar. He picked up the chopsticks shakily and slowly ate the food.

"Saya, he's actually eating _your_ cooking," Kai teased.

"What of it?"

"Because not many like your cooking," Saya lightly punched his arm and continued watching the man.

Once he finished eating, the two walked back toward him. "So, how is it?" Kai asked.

"... It was very well cooked," Those were the first words he has ever spoken to them. He slowly stood up and walked outside.

"Wait, sir," said Saya. He halted at the exit. "If you'd like, you can come here anytime."

"… Thank you, I may return tomorrow." He went out into the street and into the nearby town.

"Hey, guys!" Riku yelled out. Kai and Saya jumped and looked at Riku. "I saw the whole thing! Did he like it?"

"… Yeah, and he said he might come back tomorrow." Kai said. Saya smiled at the thought of the man returning someday. She walked back to her room and continued reading the novel. Once she finished the story, she happily waited for tomorrow for the future person who might just be a customer who will return every day.

END


End file.
